Skate Date?
by KyuuketsuKomorine
Summary: THIS IS SUPER OLD. AND CRAPPY. But kinda adorable and cute c:


**Don't kill me… I typed this up randomly on a friend's request a few seconds ago… She said "Soul Eater: Death the Kid and Male!Chrona, the situation is roller-skating,** **fluffy shounen-ai, do with it what you will…" So basically I'm being challenged… I WILL NOT FAIL! X3**

Why?… Why the hell did I ever agree to this?… _How _did they convince me to come with them? I was standing in the skating rink in downtown Death City, under the blacklights and disco ball, leaning against the wall, and surrounded by strangers. I could still see everyone skating in a group around the rink: Maka and Soul holding hands, celebrating their 3-week-anniversary, Black*Star falling on his ass and Tsubaki consoling him, Patti zooming around the rink and Liz desperately trying to keep up with her. The only one not skating is Chrona, and he sat in the corner across the room, knees pulled to his chest, suffering another bullying from Ragnarok.

He finally turned his head up sharply to look up at the demon-sword, seeming as if he was telling Ragnarok off, which, at this point, seemed impossible. Ragnarok said something else, and Chrona hung his head. He stood up slowly and walked to the rink, hesitantly stepping onto it. He had been wearing skates the whole time, but he hadn't used them yet.

I had always felt a little flustered when I was around that pink-haired boy, but I never really took it seriously, so I passed it off as me being nervous because he was part witch, AKA my enemy. Never in my life did I think I would have feelings for that… son of a witch…(A.N: =D) Do I?

I shook the thought from my head and I looked up just in time to see Chrona's legs fall out from under him, and he fell to the floor.

Everyone else was on the other side of the room, and not paying attention… I sighed, brushed my asymmetrical hair from my face, and skated over to him.

"Not good at skating?" I asked jokingly as I helped him up. He shook his head and blushed, his sad-looking eyes drifted to the floor.

"N-no, I'm not…"

I involuntarily held my hand out for him, immediately regretting that decision, but continuing anyway. "H-here… I'll help you…"

His eyes widened in shock, and he blushed harder. His hand shook as it weakly gripped mine, and sent a shiver throughout my entire body.

"A-a-are you okay, K-kid?" He asked quietly.

"…yeah, I'm fine…" I said, not knowing if that was a lie or not. "Anyway, here's how you do it…" I said looking down at him. "It's like walking, but with each step, you kinda push off to the side…" He may not have been a good skater, but he sure as hell was a good learner. He imitated every move I made, which flattered me a little, to know that I was worth copying.

"L-like this?…" He looked up at me with those adorable, pale-blue orbs of his, and I thought I was gonna explode right then and there.

"… e-exactly…" I put on a fake smile, but I could feel my temperature rising with every stride we took.

…but it wasn't long before he lost his balance once again, and we were _both _on the floor.

"Hehe…" I giggled nervously, and he held on to his arm, as usual.

"I think that's enough for now…"

We turned around and walked back to the tables in the front of the building, and I decided to go buy us something to eat, so I headed for the concession stand.

"You want something, Chrona?" I asked, pulling out my billfold. He nodded slightly, and I turned to the employee behind the counter.

"I'll take 2 of those lollipops…" I have no idea why I wanted them, but I did…

The girl behind the counter handed me the candy, I gave her 2 dollars, and handed Chrona his treat. I opened mine immediately and began sucking on the sugary candy. Chrona was hesitant to eat it at first, but he noticed me staring at him, and he slowly licked the lollipop before inserting it into his mouth…

That was it… I couldn't watch anymore… I knew, just from watching him, what my true feelings for Chrona were… I liked him, and I wanted him…

I bit my lip and looked away… how long would I have to wait?

We sat in awkward silence for a few minutes, finishing our candy, and then I couldn't take it anymore…

"Hey, Chrona, d-does it seem kinda hot in here?"

"I g-guess so…" His voice quivered slightly.

"…um, let's go outside…" We stood and he followed me out the double-doors.

It was already completely dark out. The late-autumn air was crisp and cold, and I could see the fog of each of our breaths float toward the night sky. The stars shone bright, and the moon was full… it was gorgeous.

I turned toward Chrona; stared him in the eyes…

"W-what is it, Ki-!" I cut him off mid-sentence when I lunged at him, capturing his lips in a kiss. It was short and blunt, but I think I made my point… so I pulled away.

"What was that?" Chrona asked, sounding as if he was about to cry. His face was bright red, and his hands covered his mouth.

"…" I was silent, trying to think of something to say. I sighed… "Chrona, sit down, please…" I motioned for him to sit next to me on the short cement wall surrounding the perimeter of the skating rink.

He contemplated it for a moment, but he sat.

"Chrona… I… I like you…" I looked down at my lap. "I know you're a another boy, but could you consider accepting my confession?…"

"D-do you really like me… like_ that_?…" He seemed interested; I thought I noticed his eyes light up…

"Yeah, I have… for a while…" Looking back up at him, I gave a weak smile.

"I… I don't really know h-how to handle this, no one's ever liked me before…" Chrona stuttered his signature quote.

"Well, how about like this: Chrona, will you… go out with me?…" I felt my cheeks go bright red, and I wondered I really shouldn't have asked that…

His eyes widened again, but this time he gave a tiny smirk. "…y-yes, Kid…"

I let out the breath that I had been holding, and smiled. We stared at each other for a few seconds, before my instincts kicked in, and I began to lean toward him…

Our lips met slowly; we took our time, not wanting to rush into anything… but eventually my tongue grazed his lips, begging for entrance. Chrona happily complied, and I began to explore the inside of his mouth, our tongues locked in an eternal dance…

His hands ran through my hair, making it even more asymmetrical than ever, but I couldn't care less. My arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer to me.

High-pitched whimpers and moans came from Chrona as we kissed passionately, and I smirked into the kiss.

I was getting turned on… that, I couldn't deny… my hands moved lower as the dizzying kiss continued, heading straight for the place that would have Chrona screaming my n-

"I think I saw them come out her- holy shit! What the hell is going on out here?" Out kiss was interrupted by none other than that goddamn Black*Star, followed by everyone else looking for us.

"…um… I…" I was speechless.

"Kid, Chrona… is there something you wanna tell us?" Liz asked slowly. Patti suddenly burst into fits of uncontrollable laughter, Black*Star almost shit a brick, Soul didn't look at us, and neither did Tsubaki. Maka was the only one who smiled.

"Hey, shut up!" I said defensively. "Like you've never liked someone before!"

"Now now, Kid, no reason to yell…" Soul walked over to me and patted me on the shoulder. "Somehow, I knew you'd end up together…" He laughed, but Chrona and I blushed furiously. "Alright guys, I think that's enough craziness in one night, let's head home…"

Everyone followed Soul down the street, Chrona and I lagging behind, holding hands.

When I least expected it, Maka snuck up behind us and whispered "If it makes you feel any better, _I _think it's cute…"

**Don't murder me! I did the best I could!**

**Although doesn't Kid's confession remind you of a typically shy anime schoolgirl with a crush… (LMFAO X3) **

**Reviews and favorites always welcome!**

**~ xXYaoiXCupcakezXx**


End file.
